


An Audience

by worstcommander



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kink Meme, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstcommander/pseuds/worstcommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vega stumbles in on a scene for which Kaidan is all too happy to have an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mass Effect Kinkmeme
> 
> "Okay I want a scenario where, maybe Vega feel asleep in a guest bedroom and didn't wake up until after everyone had already left. He walks to the balcony to see Shepard's mouth going to town on Kaidan's cock.
> 
> When Kaidan notices him, he just puts a finger to his lips and lets Vega watch them. Vega knows Shepard isn't aware and Kaidan is getting off by being watching, but he can't walk away. 
> 
> Bonus points for Vega jacking off. Extra bonus points if Shepard is enthusiastically vocal with her blowjob giving."
> 
> original: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/6870.html?thread=31197910#t31197910

There's tired and then there's _tired_. Exhausted. The kind of fatigue that seeped into your bones and took up residence in the marrow. It's a week in the mud on some planet James had never even heard of, taking out a slaver nest that turned out to be more like a heavily fortified slaver dream house. _Great job, Intel_. Forty-eight hours on the first transport he could find back to the Citadel, which rattled like it was about to come apart at the questionable seams. Forty-eight hours of twilight daze, jolted awake with every shift of the drive core. The turian crammed next to him suffered no such fate, snoring loudly as his head lolled on James’ shoulder.

But he was home.  He slumped against the elevator wall, closing his eyes as it climbed. Bed. Shower. Biotiball finals, stretched out on the couch with a cold beer. Home cooked meal, if Kaidan wasn’t off on a recruitment tour. Take-out, if Shepard was home instead. He’d follow that woman into the mouth of hell itself, but not if she were cooking dinner once they got there.

Sharing an apartment with his old superior officers had taken some getting used to. Shepard had made a logical case for it, because Shepard only had logical cases – they were all off-Citadel frequently, the apartment had extra rooms, and the bond they’d built on countless missions during the war had remained strong in the after none of them ever believed would come to pass. He’d shrugged and accepted their offer immediately, because they were right – no sense in spending his own pay on inflated Citadel rent or toughing it out in the temporary officer quarters.

It was a good setup. He had his own room, a pull-up bar, a bag. Separate bathroom, run of the kitchen. Great view, there was no denying it had made an impression on every woman he’d ever taken back there for the night.

He’d had his palm pressed to the entry pad for a full minute before he realized the front door wasn’t opening. _Perfect_ , just what he needed, Glyph going off on another overzealous security sweep and locking out his credentials. He opened his omni-tool and pulled up the emergency override code Shepard had loaded after the last incident. The angry red of the lock lingered for a moment before switching to blessed, welcome green.

_Home_.

* * *

James woke to a full bladder and a dry mouth, the pillow under him stuck to one stubbled cheek. Everything ached like he’d gone ten rounds with a krogan. Which, come to think of it, he had, with a little asari and batarian for an opener. The bathroom door slid open soundlessly, and he yawned over the toilet as nature took its course. Sleep itched in his eyes, the bed in his room calling back.

He heard a low chuckle from further inside and James grinned despite his exhaustion. There was the best part of his living arrangement, the company. He wasn’t too tired to grab a beer and hang out with Kaidan in front of the vidscreen for awhile, shooting the shit. A little post-mission debrief to take the edge off. He could already see Kaidan in the living room as he padded towards the kitchen for a drink, one arm stretched lazily over the back of the couch.

The groan stopped him in his tracks.

“Shepard…” Aw shit, if he’d walked in on his buddy jacking it... There was still time to quietly make his escape, a tactical retreat to his bedroom and that soft, inviting bed. More noises filtered through the haze of his exhaustion now, the steady panting of Kaidan’s breath, the rustle as he shifted on the leather couch, the tiny, wet sounds of a mouth on skin-

Oh. _Oh, shit_.

Shepard was here, with Kaidan, _with_ Kaidan, and when she noticed he was watching she was going to kill him. He’d managed to survive the Collectors, the Reapers and countless missions afterwards, but this was where James Vega would meet his end, drowned in a decorative waterfall. Frozen on the spot, his brain ran through all the ways he’d seen Shepard kill men over the years. Incendiary rounds. Cryo explosions. Headshots. Omni-blade to the gut, that was one of her favorites.

“Fuck, _Shepard_.” The pointed moan brought him back to the present, to find Kaidan’s eyes locked on him. Frozen in place, waiting for the hammer to fall, he wasn’t expecting the predatory smile that spread across Kaidan’s face, the warning finger he brought to his lips. He cocked his chin toward the balcony above them and James’ mouth went dry. He couldn’t be suggesting…

A distinctly feminine hum from in front of the couch, and Kaidan tilted his head back, eyes closed. James wanted to see what was going on there, _fuck_ he did. He’d imagined it enough times, Kaidan got chatty after a few shots and he’d heard stories, ones he only half believed. Commander Shepard, on her knees, that famous smile wrapped around him. Something clenched in his gut, low and primal.

It was a few steps back to the hallway and a few more to the foot of the stairs, his foot resting heavily on the first step. Was he really going to do this? He could turn, right now, walk back into his bedroom and pretend this was all some sleep-deprived hallucination. Hell, he hadn’t ruled that out yet, as his feet carried him softly up the stairs and across the lounge.

The metal of the balcony rail was cold against his arms as he leaned over to get a better look. _Dios_.

Shepard had clearly been taking it slow. Kaidan’s shirt was unbuttoned to the collar, opened across his chest, a strong hand sliding over the flat of his stomach. Her head rested below it, lips working at the curve of his hip as she stroked him through the gap she’d opened in his pants.

“Please…” He couldn’t see her face but he could hear her smirk as she replied.

“Oh? Do you want something?” Shepard pulled back to run a finger down the ripple of his abs, following a trail of dark hair to the waistband of his briefs. Kaidan grinned and jerked his hips towards her, moving his hands down to work his pants down his legs. Laughing, she slapped them away.

“In a hurry, hmm? Maybe I should just leave you alone then, let you take care of it yourself.” She ran a teasing hand over the bulge in his pants and made to pull away, only to be caught by the arms and pressed back against him.

“Uh-uh. I don’t think so.” He leaned down and threaded a hand through her hair, pulling her into a kiss, and for a moment James wondered if he should leave now, if this was too far. Then Kaidan laughed and guided her head downward, and the look he shot James on the balcony was enough to stop him in his tracks.

Shepard’s hands worked in earnest now, dragging down his torso. Nails, James guessed, by the way Kaidan gasped and arched after them. She nuzzled her head between his legs, teasing at the flesh straining beneath the cloth of his briefs, while Kaidan stroked a gentle hand over her hair, mussing the normally impeccable arrangement and smoothing it again.

_C’mon Shepard, stop teasing._ He couldn’t groan without revealing his perch, but he shifted against the glass of the balcony rail, half-hard at the sight.

Maybe Shepard was psychic, because she straightened, sitting back on her heels to tug at Kaidan’s underwear. He angled his hips off the couch and together they slid his pants down over his knees, pooling them at his booted feet.

Shepard’s attack was slow, methodical, a battlefield mapped between Kaidan’s thighs. Scouting fingers smoothed up his legs, marking the way for her mouth to follow. Open-mouthed kisses over the knee while clever hands circled higher, drawing close to the join of his thighs in a series of precision strikes, close but not touching. Not yet.

Then her hand grabbed him at the base and the siege was lifted. Even from this distance, James could see the tension leave his shoulders, the curl of his hands relax. She squeezed slowly, her eyes locked on Kaidan's face as he huffed a tight breath, his hips rocking beneath her.

“I have been wanting to do this for days,” Shepard purred, stroking a fist up his length. “How is it that every time I get you alone, something interferes? The Alliance,” she said, placing a kiss to the base of his cock. “The Council,” a tongue swiped up the underside. “Biotics Division,” she groaned, finishing with a flourish as she teasingly kissed the head with a wet smack.

“Mmm, cameras maybe. I’ve always thought that that portrait upstairs looked like it was watching me.”

“Oh, you’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Shepard laughed. “Me getting you off while the Council watches? Where did my straight-laced LT pick up this exhibitionist streak?”

Kaidan’s eyes lifted to the balcony and a smile quirked at the side of his mouth.

“Talent like yours deserves an audience.”

Shepard’s soft chuckle was lost between his legs as her mouth moved down to meet his skin. For a few moments, the only sounds in the apartment were the wet slide of her tongue, from root to tip, the quickening of Kaidan’s breath. James’ own breath was coming heavy, and he tightened his chest to fight it. It was too loud, no way she wouldn’t hear it. Panting like a dog, like he was the one getting licked, down there on the leather couch. Hell, she could probably hear his heart, thudding in his ears.

There was no fighting the ache in his cock, the friction as it strained against the rough fabric of his uniform pants. It was Shepard’s hand on him, her warm tongue bathing his shaft, flicking lightly over the head the way he liked. He couldn’t see her face but he could imagine it, her eyes fluttering closed as she moved back and forth. He was longer than Kaidan, maybe, where Kaidan was wide. Not that he was looking, of course, but she’d appreciate the difference. Maybe side-by-side, her mouth on him while she pumped Kaidan, moving between them seamlessly.

The moans were his undoing. Kaidan was obviously enjoying himself but so was Shepard, breathy gasps escaping as she ran her lips along him. James skimmed a hand down his chest and leaned back from the balcony railing, trying to unfasten his pants as quietly as possible. This was it, the final line to cross. If Shepard turned her head now there’d be no pretending he’d just stumbled on them, that he hadn’t seen anything. He was watching her suck the Major’s cock, and fucking into his own hand while he did it.

And Kaidan knew it. It was written in every pleasure-tightened line of his face, even as Shepard moved lower to mouthe across his balls. He knew that James was watching, wanting. Imagining himself in his place as she sucked one into her mouth, pulling back before releasing it with a soft pop. She’d be the same, for him. Make the same small groans as she rolled his sack in her hand, the same satisfied hum as he jerked under her, helpless as that clever tongue moved lower, deeper, behind.

He tightened his hand, feeling the dampness over the head as he rubbed his thumb roughly over it. He couldn’t see Shepard, not really, the angle and the distance and the frustrating wall of a muscled thigh hiding her, but from the way Kaidan’s knees shook and fell farther apart there was a magic in the fingers below her mouth, pressing back and forth unseen in that hidden place.

“ _She_ -“ Kaidan’s voice was choked, heavy with need, and even James seemed to have faded from his notice. His eyes were screwed shut, hands clenching on empty air.

“Shit. _Shit_.”

Shepard sat back on her heels, watching him, one hand still moving behind the heavy weight of his balls, the other sliding up and down his cock slowly, almost soothingly.

“Still with me, Alenko?” He managed a weak chuckle in response, reaching a hand out to caress her cheek.

“I love you, Shepard.” Shepard laughed.

“And I love this,” she said, a breath above his swollen head. Then she took it into her mouth, sliding down in one smooth motion. Kaidan gasped, his hips bucking upwards, and Shepard didn’t hesitate, didn’t choke. Just waited until he’d stopped, bobbed her head in a slow rhythm. Steady. Up and down, that was all James could see. Her hair had fallen forward, hiding even his limited view of the scene. He stroked himself in time with the motion of her head, but _fuck_ he wished he could see what was going on there.

The sounds she made were divine. Even muffled by the action of her mouth, she was still loud, loud and fucking hot. Sultry moans around Kaidan’s cock, the slick smack of her lips sliding up and down his length as her hand worked him harder. James wasn’t going to last much longer, he could already feel the heat coiling in his belly, the tightening of his balls.

Kaidan was close, too, his breath harsh pants between clenched teeth. His hands reached down to wind in Shepard’s hair, pulling it back from her face and guiding her movements. James could see her now, her cheeks hollowed, those perfect lips gliding up and down Kaidan’s thickness, her hidden hand still working below, coaxing the helpless rocking of his hips. Kaidan’s hands tightened in her hair and she groaned sharply, her own hips moving in time with his shallow thrusts.

Kaidan grunted once, short and low, and James came, spilling over his hand inside the confines of his underwear. Thrusting on empty air, biting back the groan that ached in his chest.

Below him Shepard had pulled away, cleaning Kaidan gently with her tongue. She stroked a hand across his chest as he came down, his hand smoothing reverently over her hair.

“Bed?” Shepard sighed, and James felt a cold rush of panic break through his orgasmic haze. If she came up here, there was no way he’d make it back down the stairs in time.

“Hmm… snack?”

“ _Biotics_ ,” she groaned, “No romance.” She braced herself on his knees and pulled herself to her feet, padding into the kitchen. Kaidan followed close behind, looking up to the balcony and smiling knowingly at James a final time as he finished fastening his shirt.

James stifled a groan as he wiped his hand on his shorts and snuck quietly back down the stairs to his room. Dinner tonight was going to be _awkward_.


End file.
